


Meditation

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Six/Baltar for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

His insanity makes him elegant—dancing through time and space with the gravitas of a ballerino, accompanied by nothing. He sees her everywhere, when he least needs her there. Gaius Baltar—genius extraordinaire. They must all write him off as mad. No matter. They won’t discover it. They can’t; not with him in charge of discovering such things. She comes to him with messages—a god-like being. An angel. Perhaps a god herself. He has her canonized in his own mind, dreading when she appears but desperate for it as well. His mind is occupied with her like a meditation.


End file.
